<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spread The Love by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015794">Spread The Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics'>i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is playing a game that involves spreading love to little interweb creatures and Evan is being tired and grouchy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spread The Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Low-key high-key based on real events with my girlfriend. Although less gay because it was at school and homophobes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Ev, come're. I wanna show you something." Connor beckoned Evan over while lazily slinging his body over the back of the chair.</p><p>Evan was rather tired and over having to school. Still he walked over to where the taller boy was sitting at a laptop. "What is it?"</p><p>"Ok look at this game." Connor began to load a site game thing called Interland that they had to play for a class at school.</p><p>"Connor I had this class last year. I've played this before."</p><p>Connor ignored Evan as the main character/little interweb creature you play as came onto the screen. "And that's me."</p><p>"Connor I've done this before. I know how it works."</p><p>Connor shot Evan a playful glare. "Shut up and let me have this Evan."</p><p>"Whatever"</p><p>"Someone's tired."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Well anyway, I wanted to show you this one." Connor selected a mini game called "Kind Kingdom" Evan reread the semi-familiar text that rung a few bells.</p><p>The game started and Connor explained the rules that Evan was already aware of. As he was doing this Connor started to yeet affection at the small internet creatures. He ran up to a random one and yeeted a heart at it. "And that one's you."</p><p>"No it's not" Evan replied. "I'm the last one you'll yeet affection to. I'm making you work for my love."</p><p>"That is so not fair."</p><p>"It is too!"</p><p>"Whatever"</p><p>Evan rested his head on Connor's shoulders as the game progressed.</p><p>One mechanic introduced was a megaphone to beam the bullied away. Evan was getting sleeper by the second. Connor beamed away a bully. "Connor you killed it."</p><p>"I did not kill it! I blocked and reported it."</p><p>"The aliens took it and therefore you killed it."</p><p>"I can't with you're negativity right now."</p><p>At the end of the game Connor fed the last tiny interweb creature. "Was that one you?"</p><p>"Yes. You have won my affection." Evan kissed Connor's cheek. "I need sleep now. So imma just do that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at school because I can. Fite meh. Let me head cannon that when tired Evan doesn't stutter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>